enguirlandé
by raito hana
Summary: Kurogane détestait Noël plus que tout et ne voulait voir PERSONNE ce  jour là ! C'était sans compter la présence d'un petit blondinet qui en avait  décidé autrement.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) thème: « guirlandes »**

**cette fiction contient du Kurofye, ennemies de ce couple fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Pour les autres... Yaoi powa ! XD**

* * *

Noël, Noël, Noël et encore Noël ! Il en avait plus qu'assez !

Pourquoi cette stupide fête avait-elle été inventée ?

Tout les ans c'était la même chose, il y avait la neige, les parents dans le métro avec des sac remplis de jouets et autres babioles, le sapin, les guirlandes et tout le tralala.

Tout ce cinéma pour quoi ? Pour recevoir des cadeaux de la part d'hypocrites qui ne se soucieraient plus de lui le lendemain ? Non merci, très peu pour lui ! Cette année il avait décidé qu'il le fêterait seul, devant la télévision, ou peut-être en s'entrainant pour le tournois de kendo qui n'allait pas tarder.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette résolution allait voler en éclats quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il ouvrirait à la personne qui avait sonné à la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

- Coucou Kuro-chan, tu passes de bonne fête de fin d'année ?

Celui-ci grogna, cet imbécile savait pertinemment qu'il détestait Noël et tout ce qui s'y apparentait…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Kuro, je veux juste prendre de tes nouvelles...

- Réponds !

- Je veux… Passer Noël avec toi...

Kurogane avait surement mal entendu, ou alors c'était encore une blague vaseuse de son crétin d'ami.

-T'as pas une famille avec qui le fêter ? Demanda-t-il avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était propre.

- Ma famille… Répéta le jeune homme les yeux perdu dans le vague.

- C'est bon rentre, tu m'expliqueras tout à l'intérieur, trancha le brun. Il ne voulait pas que le blondinet attrape la mort en restant dans le froid.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, juste à temps pour sentir une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Fye...

- Kuro je suis désolé je ne devrais pas être là, murmura le dénommé Fye.

- Arrête tes conneries tu ne me déranges pas. Je n'avais rien prévu de toutes façons.

-Je suis Dé...

-Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es désolé je t'assomme baka ! Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu as !

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna du brun, en baissant les yeux avant de commencer son récit.

- Mon oncle est arrivé plus tôt que prévu, il était complètement saoul et à commencé à tout casser dans la maison. Il a ensuite arraché une par une toutes les guirlandes du sapin, avant d'y mettre le feu avec son briquet. Ma mère a réussi à stopper les flammes, et a alerté la police qui l'a mis en garde à vue. Mais après tout ça mère a décidé que l'on ne fêterait pas Noël cette année, et que j'en était le seul responsable puisque c'était moi qui avait insisté pour qu'il vienne à la maison…Pour me punir elle m'a mis à la porte…

Kurogane n'en revenait pas, c'était ridicule Fye n'était pas responsable des actes de son oncle ! Il était sur le point de lui dire, quand il vit que le jeune homme blond tenait quelque chose.

- C'est la dernière guirlande qui a survécu à ses assauts, j'avais envie de la garder pour oublier que cette soirée avait été un véritable fiasco de ma faute...

Le kendoka ne dit mot et lui prit des mains le précieux objet, avant de l'attacher à coté de sa cheminé.

Il sourit en légèrement lorsqu'il vit que son geste avait laissé figé sur place le blondinet qui d'habitude était toujours très volubile.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Fye tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ton oncle et un crétin et le reste de ta famille ne vaut pas mieux. Tu vois ce machin horrible que j'ai attaché ? Cette chose qui me rappelle une fête que je déteste tant ? Ce truc je l'ai mis là pour que tu te rappelles qu'il y a un mec assez con, pour enlaidir son intérieur afin de te faire plaisir.

Cette remarque fit rire Fye d'un rire étranglé, propre d'une personne qui est passée en peu de temps de la tristesse à la joie.

-N'oublie jamais, Fye qu'en ce monde au moins une personne ne veut pas te perdre, continua le jeune homme en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dans cette étreinte il désirait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, lorsqu'il lui effleura les lèvres de ses doigts, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était plus important que quiconque à ses yeux.

Et quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, il priait pour que son ami devine à quel point il l'aimait.

Fin


End file.
